24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Gann
Reno, Nevada, USA | role = 1. Secret Service agent (deleted) 2. Scott 3. Gredenko's terrorist 4. CTU sniper 5. Phillip Bauer's henchman 6. Secret Service agent 7. Mathis}} Christian Shannon Gann is a stunt performer who has appeared multiple times on 24. Gann has at least a dozen other stunt credits, and is an accomplished expert at jet skiing. Biography and career Chris Gann was born and raised on a goat farm in Reno, Nevada. He is a former world and national champion Jet Ski racer, and has been working as an actor for over 15 years. Gann graduated from Cal State Sacramento with a Bachelor's degree in Communications, and then moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. Starting his career in the late 90s, Gann has worked as both an actor and stunt performer. Some of the films he has worked as an actor are xXx, Jekyll (with John Rubinstein), Once Fallen (with Peter Weller and Jesse D. Goins), The Purge: Anarchy (with Noel Gugliemi), and Middle Man. Gann has also appeared on TV shows like Nash Bridges (with Gabrielle Fitzpatrick), Castle (with Stana Katic), and The Walking Dead. In his stunt career, Gann has doubled for actors like Eric Dane, Liev Schreiber, Rhys Coiro, Jeffrey Nordling, Will Arnett, Richard Armitage, Jon Hamm, and Benjamin Bratt. He also produced the short film Men of Action in 2003. Role on 24 Gann has appeared multiple times on 24: * In the extended edition of the Suvarov motorcade attack from he played a Secret Service agent who exited a vehicle and was shot by Mark Riccardi and another terrorist. His role was cut from the final episode. * In he played Scott. * In he played a guard at Dmitri Gredenko's hideout in Shadow Valley. He stood on top of a plane wing keeping watch, and later wheeled a drone into place. * In he played a CTU sniper. * In and , he played a henchman working for Phillip Bauer. * In he played a Secret Service agent at the White House. * In he played Mathis. He has never been credited for his appearances. Gallery of roles File:Gann_SS_5x10_deleted.jpg|As Secret Service agent (Season 5) File:S6ep6 guardsman.jpg|As Scott (Season 6) File:Gann planewing.jpg|As Gredenko's terrorist (Season 6) File:S6ep15sniperC.jpg|As CTU sniper (Season 6) File:PhillipBauerMerc.jpg|As Phillip Bauer henchman (Season 6) File:7x12-SSagent2.jpg|As Secret Service agent (Season 7) File:Gann.jpg|As Mathis (Season 8) 24 credits * Secret Service agent ** (deleted) * Scott ** * Gredenko's terrorist ** * CTU sniper ** * Phillip Bauer's henchman ** ** * Secret Service agent ** * Mathis ** Selected filmography * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Middle Man (2016) * The Purge: Anarchy (2014) * Miss March (2009) * Night of the Bodyguard (2007) * xXx (2002) Television appearances * Timeless (2018) * Saints & Sinners (2016-2017) * Californication (2013) * Leverage (2008-2011) * General Hospital (2005-2010) * Numb3rs (2008) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) * CSI: NY (2007) * My Name Is Earl (2006) * The Practice (2003) * Malcolm in the Middle (2002) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Official website * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers